I Love You So Much It Hurts
by JayJay-Lynn
Summary: I didnt think there was enough TRATIE stories out there, so i desided to make one. Travis likes Katie. go on a journey with him to see if he gets the girl or not...may be a little ooc
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, everyone! I just found out that I love Tratie almost as much as  
Percabeth, so I decided to make my own story about them. Personally, I don't  
think there are enough of them. Here are some things you might want to know  
about the story…

Katie is 15 years old, birthday August 1

Travis is 16 years old, birthday January 23

Percy and Annabeth are 2 years younger than Katie

Travis will most likely be OOC…not extreme, but he won't be such a player.  
Also, he will be a little bit more serious, JUST A LITTLE! He will be kind of  
a softy around Katie…

Anyway… on with the story….

* * *

Present (Travis Point-of-View)

_"If either of you cared about me half as much as you say you did, you wouldn't __be putting me in this position!" Katie shouted, voice cracking._

_Her dark eyes were tear-filled and wide as she looked back and forth between __us. Seeing her like this made my heart hurt._

_"Putting you in this position?" Robby exclaimed incredulously in his annoying __accent that I had come to hate so much. "You're _my_ girlfriend! He's the one __making things complicated!" he accused, pointing a finger at me._

_"Well, yelling at her won't help her make a decision any quicker!" I yelled at __the twit, as he always called me. The idiot was from Australia, and he called me a twit! He's Australian! Not British! "Besides, she deserves to know the truth."_

_"The truth won't make a difference so you should just leave," he said with a __hint of doubt in his eyes._

_"Why do you want me to leave so badly? Do you doubt her feelings for you?" I __asked smugly. My lips formed a smirk._

_"NO! I just don't like twits who try to steal my girlfriend!" he screamed._

_"Well I think-" I was cut off by the brunette who we were fighting about in the first place. _

_"Shut up!" Then, once she had our attention, she said softer, "Both of you."_

_Robby stepped toward her, reaching for her hand. She flinched but didn't pull __away. It tore my insides into shreds; it didn't help my pride either. __He looked into Katie's beautiful brown eyes and calmly said, "I love you so __much and I know you feel the same way."_

_Her eyes widened and I'm sure mine did too. They hadn't told each other that __yet and, according to Katie, those three words were a pretty big step in a __relationship._

_She looked at him for a moment without blinking. Then her gaze fell on me. __I was about to tell her that I loved her so much it hurt, but then something_  
_stopped me. The thought I had been trying to push to the back of my mind since __the beginning of our fight made its way to the surface. I had heard in a movie __once that the one who loves her the most is the one most willing to let her go __for her own happiness. I couldn't remember what the movie was called, but I __hated it then and hated it even more now. Before Robby came along, Katie made me watch __it. It was last year when she wasn't charmed by his stupid foreign head games._

_That was when she still had time for me._

_I decided to give her an escape from the awkward position that I had put her __in. Then she would really see who loved her_

_Then, I opened my mouth to speak._

Let's back up. Maybe back to where it all started? Back to when I first met Katie Gardner

* * *

A/N: SOOOOOOO? REVIEW! No flames please, but I would love constructive  
criticism! Sorry it was short, but the more reviews, the faster I update!

Also, I totally did hear something like that in a movie, but I can't remember  
from which one… if you know, answer in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

I first fell in love with Katie when we were eight years old. She came to camp a few weeks after me and Connor, my annoying and less god-like little brother.

She was claimed her first day at camp so she never had to stay in the Hermes cabin. She had been at camp for about 3 days when I was walking and saw her coming out of her cabin. I grinned to myself and quickly hid behind a bush by the Demeter cabin. She looked distracted, so I decided to pop out and scream my head off.

"AHHHH!" I screamed as loud as I could.

She whirled around and her fist connected with my eye.

"OWW!" I exclaimed in pain.

She blinked confused. Then a look of horror crossed her face.

"Oh my gods! I am so sorry! I thought you were a monster!" she cried out.

I, trying to act all macho, straightened up and said, "It's cool. It doesn't even hurt. Good thing you hit like a girl." I grinned and winked at her.

She blushed a little but then put a hand on her hip and retorted, "I hit hard enough to give you a black eye."

Then she turned around and grabbed a watering can, but when she did, she screamed in pain.

"What?" I asked, concerned. I don't know why I was concerned. I just met this girl a few days ago; it's not like we were really friends or anything like that.

"My-my hand." She held it up and I don't know how I didn't notice it before, but her fingers were a little misshapen and very bruised. I'm _really _surprised she didn't notice it until just now.

"Geeze! What did you do?"

"I hit your hard head!" She shouted.

I chuckled, amused. She's feisty.

"Maybe you should go to the infirmary…" I suggested

"Whatever," she muttered. Even though this was kind of my fault for jumping out at her, when I knew she would probably still be jumpy from her first monster attack, I could tell she was grateful as i started to walk with her.

After we reached the infirmary and Chiron was bandaging her broken hand, I said, "I should teach you how to punch someone without hurting yourself." She stuck her tongue out at me and I just laughed. She rolled her eyes but laughed a little with me.

She's kinda cute.

We talked while Chiron was making sure everything was in order so that she could leave.

We talked about a lot of things: our first monster attacks, our families, and a whole bunch of random things that consisted of our favorite colors and movies to why we thought we were most like our godly parent.

That's when I first fell in love with Katie Gardner. (Of course I didn't know it then. I only realized a couple of months ago just how strong my feelings really were. It was all thanks to Connor.)

A/N: I know it's another really short one and I'm really really sorry! I updated faster than I planned because it was shorter. The next couple  
of chapters will be about this length, but there is a pretty long chapter coming up soon. I have most of this story written out already. REVIEW! It will really make my day! Do it for Christmas! I'll try to update at LEAST once more before Christmas, but only if you review!


	3. Chapter 3

The next few years we hung out pretty much every chance we were given. Katie became my best friend. We e-mailed over the school year and I began to fee lsomething other than friendship for her.

Occasionally, she came to Camp Half-Blood on certain holidays to see everyone, but I secretly hoped she only came to see me. I even visited Katie in her small town in South Dakota a few times. I loved visiting Katie. She taught me how to ride a horse. It was surprisingly a lot more difficult than riding a Pegasus.

Katie's step-brother, Ben, who is two years younger than me and Katie, let me borrow his dark brown horse, Saddle. We took Saddle and Lily, Katie's black stallion, riding a couple times. Lily was so black, that she looked purple in direct sunlight.

I remember the first time I went to Katie's house. I was thirteen and she invited me over for Thanksgiving. I stayed for two whole weeks and had the best time.

I learned a lot about Katie that I had never known. She woke up every morning at five to run two miles. I thought that was crazy. I went with her a few times to run. Needless to say, she beat me, because she was in way better shape than me. It was only because she was on the school track team and ran relays and the mile.

She also never cussed unless she was really emotional. Katie loves to eat fruit she grew herself. If she didn't like chicken so much, I'm sure that's all she would eat.

She enjoys singing and dancing. She can even play guitar, piano, drums, AND the cello. I went to see one of her dance recitals; her competition class won first place! She was so graceful it was like the music carried her. That was the first time I realized I had, what I _thought _was only a crush, on Katie.

Katie was also on the volleyball team. I watched one of her games and I couldn't believe how that graceful dancer could become so aggressive. It was pretty hot.

I went back to camp thinking about Katie non-stop. On my fourteenth birthday, January 23, I received a package. I opened it, but I read the card first.

_Hey Trav, _

_Sorry I couldn't visit, but I wanted to let you know that I didn't forget your_  
_special day! So happy birthday!_

_~Katie_

_P.S. Don't even think about using it on my cabin! ;) _

I pulled a wrapped box out of the package. I unwrapped it, flipped it over, and read 'Official Lock Picking Kit'.

I laughed out loud. She remembered!

When I had visited Katie, we had walked through the town. We when we had passed a hardware type store, I had seen a lock picking set in the window. I said that I needed one because I hated the fact that I had to steal bobby pins from the Aphrodite cabin to pick locks. I wanted something more professional.

She had laughed and said that I needed to be patient.

I hadn't understood what she meant at the time, but now I do.

* * *

Review! And i'll try to update ONE more time before Christmas, but if i dont, have a MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to every one who has been reviewing and adding me to alerts or favorites! YOU GUYS ROCK! But you already know that so I will keep my babbling to a minimum. But I just wanted to say, if you haven't already, to check out my other story that I am working on 'I Just Want My Best Friend Back' It's a PERCABETH, one of my two favorite couples in PJO! My other favorite being TRATIE, obviously…**

**Random fact: I always feel a compulsive need to capitalize all letters in any couples name! lol Seriously! In reviews, stories, ect…**

**I'm babbling again so, it's my pleasure to give you Chapter 4!**

**

* * *

**

That year was great, until we had our first, and by far, our worst fight ever:

Katie ran to my cabin looking pissed. I was about to ask what was wrong but then screamed at me, "How could you, Travis?"

I looked towards her cabin and saw what I had feared that she meant.

Conner had gone through with the plan anyway, even though I had told him not to. You see, today was a record high temperature for CHB, 94 degrees. Nobody knew why it was so hot. Zeus was just probably in a bad mood.

Conner had put Chocolate bunnies all over the roof. Of course they melted in the heat and ruined the Demeter cabin's grass roof and, because the chocolate was dripping off the side of the roof, killing all the flowers below.

I started to explain.

"Katie, I-" I was cut off.

"How could you?" Then, she lowered her voice. "I thought you were my friend."

"Katie, I didn't-"

"You brought disgrace to me and my family!"

"It was Conner-"

"Did you stop him?" She asked harshly, making me flinch at the coldness in her voice.

"I told him not do it!" My voice was strong and pleading. I had to make her understand.

She glared at me.

"Did you try and warn me or my family? If you knew this was going to happen…"

"No, I didn't want to worry you because I told him not to do it! I thought he would listen to me…"

"He never does! Why would he start now?" Then her voice became scary calm. "And he didn't this time, all the flowers and plants are _ruined, _and you brought my whole cabin embarrassment! I-I hate you, Travis." Her voice cracked on the last three words.

I felt a prickle behind my eyes. "Katie-" My voice cracked.

Gods, this girl was going to be the death of me! She makes me such a wimp and I hate it! But I can't bring myself to hate her, or even blame her.

She just shook her head while whipping away a tear on her cheek and backed away a few steps, then ran back to her now, dripping with chocolate, cabin.

She wouldn't talk to me the rest of the summer, which made for a pretty boring summer.

Her birthday was August first, about two weeks before summer ended.

I made one last, desperate attempt to get her to talk to me.

I went to the Hephaestus cabin and had them make me a really pretty flower necklace, and on the back was carved 'Katie, I miss you'.

She was leaving camp two weeks early, to be with her family, on her birthday.

She was walking down the hill to her dad's car when I ran up behind her, panting.

"Katie, *pant* Happy *pant* Birth *pant* day!" I choked out.

I shoved the present at her and she cautiously took it.

"It's not going to explode." I said softly, finally catching my breath. I was kind of hurt that she didn't trust me.

She looked at me and then the present, then slowly unwrapped it.

She pulled out the necklace and gasped quietly, eyes shining.

It was killing me how she hadn't said a word during this whole exchange.

She was reading the inscription on the back and I saw the tiniest or smiles playing on her lips.

She looked into my eyes; brown looking into blue, the perfect combination, according to the Aphrodite cabin.

"Thanks." She finally said, close to a whisper.

"You're welcome." I replied, matching her tone.

Then we heard a honk. "Katie! Come on!" an impatient voice yelled.

"Coming, dad." She yelled over her shoulder, never breaking eye contact with me.

"Well, you heard him. I have to go….so, see ya."

"Yea, see ya." I said with a sad smile. She was finally kind of talking to me again, and now she had to leave.

She gave me a similar smile, then turned down the hill leave.

"Katie!" I shouted.

She turned.

"I really do."

I knew that she knew what I was talking about. Her eyes softened, and she looked away biting her lip, then looked back at me.

"Me, too" She said quietly, smiling slightly, then she walked to her dad's car. I watched them leave, then broke into a ridiculously huge grin.

I had told her that I really did miss her, and she said that she missed me, too! This was a good start.

* * *

**So, I updated on Christmas; therefore, this is my present to you guys, and all **_**I**_** want for Christmas? Is for you to review! I know this chapter is still kind of short, but don't worry, the next Chapter is A LOT longer! I will have it up before New Years! **

**Oh! And I hope Santa *wink* gave you what you wanted for Christmas, whether it be your two front teeth (Lol), a white Christmas (I know we got slammed with snow!), or your 54 convertible, too, light blue!**

**I'm sorry, I know I'm sooo weird! If you didn't realize it, those 3 three songs I quoted were:**

**1. All I want for Christmas is my two front teeth**

**2. White Christmas**

**3. Santa Baby**

**Oh! And ONEEE more thing! If you can guess my two favorite Christmas songs( the first 2 people to get it right, or the two closest people to get it right), can be in the story briefly [if you want to], not next chapter, but the chapter after that. The choices are:**

**a. Santa Baby-Taylor Swift**

**b. White Christmas-Taylor Swift**

**c. All I Want For Christmas Is You-Mariah Carry**

**d. I Want a Hippopotamus For Christmas- I have noooo idea haha**

**So when you review, tell me what you think about the story, answer the question, and write down the name (it can be yours if you want, or a made up one) that you want in the story, and describe the person you want in the story**

**Ex: Hair color, eye color...**

**They wont be in the story long, but they will speed TRATIE up a bit and add a little extra TRATIE to the chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY! SO SO sorry that I didn't update before New Years like I said…I went on vacation and lost my notebook with the story in it! But no worries, I found it! And also, I need one more character for the next chapter! Congrats to **_**Ducky176 **_**for guessing right! I'm not gonna say the answers yet, ill give you guys a few more days to review and guess the answer! Anyway, I know my babbles are annoying, so FINALLY, here is chapter 5! **

**

* * *

**

She didn't e-mail me that year. At all. I didn't either, though. I wanted to give her space. She usually had a pretty good sense of humor, but she hated it when people didn't anything to mock her family. She is very loyal. That's one of the things I admire about her.

It was June when she came back to camp. As she was walking up the hill, I was behind a tree. When she started passing the tree, I said, "Hey."

She screamed, whirled around, and her fist connected with my eye.

"Owww!"

"Oh my gods! I'm so sorry, Trav! I though you were a monster."

"I just had a strange sense of déjà vu." I stated.

She laughed but her eyes held pain.

"Hey, what's wrong? It didn't even hurt that bad." I winked.

She didn't even retort that I probably already had a black eye.

"No it-it's my hand."

I looked down and swore it was six years ago.

"Katie! Again?" He hand looked just like it did six years ago.

"You never taught me how to punch without hurting myself." She joked feebly.

I chuckled a little, then, became serious.

I know! Me, serious? That's been happening a lot around Katie for the past couple of years and I'm not sure how I feel about that.

"Come on. Let's get you to the infirmary."

"Okay, maybe they can even make you pretty again." She suggested, referring to my black eye.

I just shook my head and laughed. "Trust me, I never stopped being pretty, there's nothing to make pretty again." I jokingly reassured her.

"Trust me, Trav, you're not lookin' at what I'm lookin' at." She winked and we started walking to the infirmary. "You're the one that gets the good view."

"This is true." I agreed. She laughed and we were mostly silent the rest of the way. It was like we never even had that stupid fight last year, and I couldn't be more relieved or happy.

While we were at the infirmary, I held Katie's hand because the Apollo kid was being pretty rough. She kept apologizing for hitting and I kept telling her that more damage was done to her than me, and that my bruise only made me look like a super sexy rebel. She laughed a couple times.

Katie was trying to be strong, but at one point, she cried out anyway and squeezed her eyes shut, but a tear still escaped.

"Easy, damn it!" I yelled at the douche bag of a healer.

"Sorry, sorry." He mumbled, but he didn't sound very sorry.

I narrowed my eyes at the loser, but didn't say anything.

When he left to go get more nectar and a little more bandage, Katie turned to me.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"I told you, I'm really fine. My pride will even be okay, I –"

"No, about-" Her voice broke. She cleared her throat and tried again. "about last year. I over reacted and Conner IM'ed me a few weeks ago and told me the truth. I was going to call you or- or something, but I figured it would be better in person. So, I'm sorry." She looked down at our intertwined fingers.

"Hey," I said softly. "It's okay, I should have made sure he didn't do that stupid prank. I'm just glad you're talking to me again, because I don't know how much more my pride could take, being ignored, because you know, I do have a reputation to withstand." I finished cockily with a smirk.

She looked up and gave her brightest smile.

I pulled her close, being careful or her hand, and hugged her tight, as if to make up for lost time. I just really hopped she couldn't feel my heart racing at the physical contact. Gods, I sound like a damn girl.

"I missed you." she whispered so quietly, I almost didn't hear it.

"You, too." I said just as quietly. I don't know why, but it just felt like it we talked to loud, it would ruin the moment.

Seth, I found was the Apollo kid's name, came back and started giving Katie a few instructions about when to come back to get the cast off, ect., ect. I wasn't really listening.

I was studying Katie.

She had turned her side bangs into thin full bangs, **(You know, the ones that you can still see through to your forehead, but go all the way across your forehead) **and they looked really good. Her dark, curly, brunet hair was so dark it almost looked black, and fell a few inches short of her elbows.

She had grown taller. Not taller than me, of course, but a good height. She had grown in…other physical ways, too, but I'll keep those details to myself.

She had gotten her braces off, as well. Now she just had a retainer.

But what really got my attention was her neck. And no, I'm not some weirdo who likes the shape of her neck, not that it's a bad shape or anything… but ANYWAY, it what was on her neck that I saw. My necklace. The one I got for her birthday the year before. The one that said I missed her.

She smiled at Seth and said thanks, and I noticed she had a cute little dimple on the left side of her mouth, on the side of her chin.

"vis? Travis!" I realized she had been calling me while I was staring at her.

"Oh-uh, sorry." I stuttered. I tried to will my blush to go away. Since when do I blush?

"Let's go, I have something to give you." I just realized we were still holding hands when she pulled me up and dragged me to her cabin.

"What is it?" I asked as she dug through her bag.

"Where is-Oh-found it!" Katie mumbled, ignoring me. "Here."

She held out a big wrapped square.

I looked at her questioningly. She said, "Its for your birthday. I was going to send it, but since, everything, I thought it would be better to wait 'till I saw you in person and apologized first."

I smiled and opened it.

It was a scrap book.

My smile widened at the picture on the front.

It was me giving Katie a piggyback ride.

She was throwing her head back laughing and I was looking back at her with a shine in my eyes that, according to Conner, can only be brought to my eyes when Katie is around.

I flipped to the first page and saw a picture Conner took when we were in the Hermes cabin watching 'Halloween'. Katie had her head half way behind my shoulder, eyes wide, clinging to me for dear life. I had an arm wrapped around her and my eyes were also wide.

There were camp signs and saying all over the page.

I laughed and turned the page.

There were more camp symbols on the next page.

The next picture was also from last summer, before our fight. It was when we were at the beach. We were both laying on our backs propping ourselves up with our elbows and smiling at the camera. We had our heads tilted towards each other.

And let's just say that I would really like to see Katie in that two piece purple and blue polka dots swim suit again.

I smiled and turned the page again.

Again, there were plenty of famous camp quotes to make the page as un-boring as possible.

There were two pictures on this page.

They were from the same day last year. The 4th of July. Right before our fight.

Katie was wearing her long curls down, a green tank with a light purple sweater and jeans. She had kicked her shoes off to the side, since we were at the beach. Half the camp was. I was wearing a black long sleeve button up shirt and jeans. My shoes were over by Katie's.

Katie was in front of me, leaning back against me and my legs on either side of her. She had said that her back was hurting so I crawled behind her so she could lean against me. My arms were wrapped around her, and she was looking back at me laughing, at what she called chivalry.

The second picture was of us pretty much in the same position, only this time, we knew Conner was there, so Katie was leaning back into me and we were both looking at the camera.

Katie's one-sided dimple was showing and my eyes were shining like Conner said they always do with her.

The rest of the pictures were of us from years past all the way back to when we were eight, and I'm pretty sure Conner took all of them. Weird.

I put the book down and went over to Katie and pulled her into a big hug.

I usually don't like mushy, sappy, or sentimental stuff, but this was from my best friend, and she had put a lot of work into this. I loved it.

"Thank you." I whispered into her ear.

"No problem."

That summer, me and Katie were practically attached at the hip.

When summer ended, I won't dent it, I wanted to cry. BUT I DIDN'T! Obviously, Travis doesn't cry.

"Promise me you'll IM every chance you get."

"I already promised twice, Trav."

"Well, promise again." I insisted.

She laughed. "Okay, okay. I promise Mr. Clingy!"

I stuck my tongue out at her. She just laughed again.

We saw her dad pull up and I pulled her in for one last hug. "See ya, Katie."

"See ya, Trav."

We pulled away from the hug.

"Promise-" She stopped me.

"I promise." She swore.

She kissed my cheek and I couldn't remember my name.

"Bye." She whispered in my ear, then turned and ran to her dad's car, got in, and waved as she drove away. I waved back and I'm sure I had a ridiculous grin on my face.

* * *

**I don't know about you, but I love a protective, love sick Travis…its my favorite! I like the mischievous Travis, but there's something about a sweet guy that gets me! :D review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Omg you guys! Its been 3 weeks since I updated! Im so so soooo sorry! I didn't know it had been that long! Anyway, _Ducky176_'s character, Anna, appears finally, and since no one else got it right, I added my own character, Jay Jay! BTW, if anyone is curious, the answer was C and D... And thanks for the reviews! I know it sounds cliche, but i really does make a crummy day better =D so...**

**On with the chapter!**

**And I just realized that I haven't put any disclaimers in this story! so I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!{Besides Jay Jay, and Anna is all _Ducky176's!}_**

* * *

It was Christmas and the Aphrodite girls had set up so many mistletoe, that every 10 steps or so, you were under one. I hadn't actually kissed anyone, because the only person I wanted to get caught under the mistletoe with was back home in South Dakota. I missed her more than I was ready to admit. I mean, I've known I had a crush on Katie for a while, but what I was feeling felt much more than that.

I was sitting on the beach when a very familiar voice spoke from behind me.

"Hey mopey, I've heard you've been pretty pathetic since I left. Miss me?"

I turned around and grinned so wide, I swore my mouth would rip.

"You wish, Gardner."

"Oh, I see how it is Stoll, We're back on a last name basis." She teased.

"Oh, shut up and get over here."

She laughed and started towards me, but it wasn't fast enough for me.

I got up and met her half way.

I wrapped my arms around her and spun her around. She laughed in my ear and I smiled even wider, if that was even possible.

"What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't visit my best friend on Christmas?"

"Of course, but you need to let me know who's ass I'm kicking for stealing the most incredible girl in my life away from me." I winked and she laughed and playfully shoved my shoulder as she rolled her eyes, but I saw the blush on her cheeks and it gave me hope.

"Come on! Let's go see everyone." She said as she dragged me excitedly off the beach.

We were walking around when two girls stopped us.

"What?" I asked, annoyed they interrupted us.

"You have to kiss." One of them who I believe was Anna, daughter of Apollo, my buddy Zach, Katie's brother's, crush stated casually. Her curly bronze hair was pulled back into a tight bun and her green eyes gleamed with mischief She was pretty, just not my type. But I could defiantly see what Zach saw. He was getting Archery tutoring from her as of lately, because he was lousy at it and she was amazing. Plus, it was a way for him to get closer to her. They're both pretty quiet, too, but when they get with their close friends, it's like they become totally different people. The kind of people I hang out with. She is pretty cool.

"What?" We both asked while blushing.

Anna and the other girl, Jay Jay, daughter of Hecate, and Conner's current infatuation, pointed above us. In one of the trees nearby, hung a mistletoe. It was right above us.

"Shut up." I told them, figuring Katie wouldn't want to.

"No. It's Aphrodite's rule. You have to," Jay Jay argued. I can see why my brother likes her. She has long, wavy black hair, big brown eyes and an outgoing personality and a bubbly smile that exposes perfect white teeth. She was really pretty, too. She reminded me of Katie a little bit. There both extremely annoying when they want to be. But they know what they believe in. She is also amazing with a knife, one of the best at camp, second only to Annabeth. Conner is head over heals about this girl and gets tongue tied whenever she looks at him, and he makes fun of Zach about not having the guts to ask out Anna. Hypocrite.

"We don't ha-" I was cut off, but not by Jay Jay or Anna.

"Fine." Katie said.

I was shocked, but I wasn't going to complain.

Katie turned towards me, grabbed a fistful of my shirt under my chin, and pulled me towards her.

My brain exploded when our lips touched. In a good way, of course.

She pulled away way too soon for my taste and looked up at me through her long eyelashes. I smirked and winked at her, trying to hide the stupid blush trying to make its way to my face. She chuckled and turned towards Jay Jay and Anna, who were standing there with smirks on there faces, looking satisfied with themselves. Jay Jay and Anna were best friends, and Katie was pretty close to them, too, and the way the were looking at me now, it was like they all knew something that I didn't.

"There." Katie said.

They just grinned and started to walk away, but I decided to have a little fun with them first.

"Oh! And Jay Jay, Conner talks about you non-stop. So maybe you should try to corner him under a mistletoe. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Conner would kill me if he knew that I was telling her that she was all I heard about from him anymore. Well, her and the latest pranks we were planning.

"Yea, Anna, same with Zach. I'm gonna have to hit you if you don't talk to him soon." Jay Jay and Anna both blushed, giggled, and then turned around and headed towards the Aphrodite cabin where a Christmas party was going on.

"We have got to get them together, all I hear from Zach is Anna this, and Anna that. And when I hang out with Jay Jay or Anna, its always about boys and crushes. They'd be so much happier together."

"Tell me about it. Jay Jay has got Conner wrapped around her little finger. And she doesn't even know it!"

We talked a little more about random things the 'love birds' had said, but as we got to the Aphrodite cabin, I turned toward Katie and asked, "What boys do _you _talk about?"

She became serious, leaned right by my ear and whispered, "Wouldn't you like to know." And then sauntered off into the crowed before I followed after her.

* * *

**I re-read over this story and was quite embarrassed. Do you guys _really _like this story? Should I continue? It is soooo OOC and...idk...I'll keep writing it if you guys want, but lemme kno if I should of not. I don't _want _to stop writing it, but i just want to make sure people actually like it, you know? So yea, review and tell me if I should continue! Oh! and dont get mad okay? I've seen authors write these type of messages before and reviewers get really mean in there reviews, so PLZ! Don't get mad here okay? It's an honest ****question :)**

**And any PERCABETH fans, can you check out my one-shot '_OUR SONG' _? PLZ and THX! I only got 5 reviews and would appreciate any more! =D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, I know it's short..sorry :/ And sorry ahead of time for any grammatical or spelling errors, I didn't have time to go over what I wrote to look for mistakes.**

**Anyway, thanks again to everyone reviewing and favorite-ing! It rele makes me happy!**

**And sorry I know Travis' present isn't new anymore, but I wrote this chapter a while back, when it was new, so yeah, just sorry in a advance.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not a guy, no further explanation required…..**

**

* * *

**

Later on, we were in my cabin. Alone. I know it was against the rules, but hey, I'm Travis Stoll. Since when do I care if it's against the rules. Besides, all we're doing, to my disappointment, is talking.

"So, I got you a present." Katie stated.

"I got you a present." I said back in a casual tone.

"You did?" She asked, sounding surprised.

"Uhh, YEAH! You can get me one but I'm not aloud to get you anything?" I asked, acting hurt.

"No, I just meant that _I_ knew that I was coming."

"I would have sent it to you." I reassured.

She looked up at me and smiled with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Well, here ya go." She pulled out a rectangle shaped box.

I opened it and inside was _Call of duty: Black Ops_!

"Oh my gods! Thank you, Katie!" I pulled her into a tight hug. See, we could smuggle pretty much anything into the camp borders, but Chiron hadn't let us outside of camp borders for the past few weeks because, outside of the weather protective boundary, a massive blizzard was head strong. The only ones who were aloud to come and go were the campers who didn't stay year round, like Katie, who had parents on the outside waiting for them. Conner and I had been trying to convince Chiron to let us leave for days to get this game.

"No problem." She smiled and, in reaction, my smile widened.

"Here is yours." I pulled out a little black velvet box from my side dresser and handed it to her. "Sorry I haven't gotten a chance to wrap it yet."

"It's 'kay. You saved a tree." I laughed at her. She will never change, and I'm glad.

She opened it and found a flower shaped ring with a peridot, her birthstone, set in the center with little tiny diamonds surrounding it, and bronze leaves around that. The whole ring was only about the size of my thumb nail, maybe a bit larger.

She gasped and her eyes widened.

"Thank you so much, Trav!" She threw her arms around me.

"No problem." We both smiled.

We talked some more 'till all my brothers and sisters came back. After a fair amount of teasing about the lovebirds, who were us, obviously, Katie decided it was time for her to return to her cabin. I tried to convince her to ignore them and stay, but she said it was getting late and she was pretty tired, so I let her go. I walked her to the door and watched her leave.

I licked my lips and to my dismay, one of my brothers, Charlie, saw, and so the teasing began.

She stayed at camp for two more days then she had to go back home. She had to get back because she had a big volleyball tournament. Her team was going to state for the championship.

We e-mailed and IM'ed all the time.

Until she came back in June, she was the only thing on my mind.

* * *

**So, like always, dont forget to review! And if you haven't already, please check out my one-shot, 'OUR SONG'. I am only like, 5 reviews away from my final goal, and the story is not that long, so all you have to do it read and just say 'Loved it' or 'hate it'. I'd prefer the 1st one, but you know.. So the faster you REVIEW, the faster I UPDATE ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N OMG guys… I haven't update since FEBUARY! I am sooooo sorry! There was three reasons why I haven't updated**

**1) I totally lost track of the amount of time that had gone by since my last update,**

**2) I have been sooooo unbelievably busy w/ this being eight grade year and us only having 10 more days of school days left, we have to get all of our final graduation and confirmation credits in, and exams and tons of reports and other tests and homework,**

**3) And b/c I've been so busy, every little free moment I got, I just slept. Literally. I'm clockin' in about 5 hours of sleep a night right now b/c of all my school stress…**

**Sooooo yeah, again, I am so so sooooo sorry guys. Please don't stop reading my story b/c of my stupid stress. I graduate the 15****th**** of May and then I have the rest of May to HOPEFULLY finish this story b/4 summer school, b/c summer school is all of June, each class is 3 hours long, and its 5 days a week. So enough of my pathetic and apologetic babbling and on with the new chapter (that I promise is longer than the last two uber short ones…)**

* * *

When June came around, I was bouncy as a rabbit. Gods, I _HATE _how girly this girl makes me! I shouldn't miss her this much. But I couldn't help it.

**(A/N just a heads up, this next paragraph might be badly written, but I am a girl writing in a guy's POV so it's kind of awkward writing about a girl in the ways Travis's thinks of her sometimes…)** I just loved the way her eyes sparkled, her hair shone in the sun, and, oh my gods, the way her hips shake. I swear she walks like she knows what she's doin' to me**.(A/N, if you can tell me what song that last sentence is from 'She walks like she knows what she's doin' to me', I'll put you're character in my story! But you only have 'till the next time I update.)**

She's just so funny, cute, and kissable. I've found a girl who makes me lose control. **(A/N, ok I'm sorry, but if you can tell me what song this line is from 'funny, cute, and kissable. Found a girl who makes me lose control', I'll put you're character in my story, too. And I'll give you ONE hint: Both songs are buy the same artist and the band is KINDA unknown… ok so that's two hints but whatev..ok, ok PLEASE, continue reading)**

Uggg! I've got it so bad.

Last Christmas Conner told Katie I had been mopey and boring because he thought I missed her. Which I had, of course.

That explains her comment on the beach when she first came to see me.

I was sitting on a couch in the Hermes cabin, the one where me and Katie watched so many movies, when Conner came in laughing.

I had helped him rig up a prank last night trying to calm my nerves and get my mind off of Katie, but of course it didn't work. The whole time I was setting up the prank, I kept thinking, _' Would Katie think this is funny?' _or, '_I wonder what Katie is doing right now?'_. But apparently, the prank was a success.

We filled all the Apollo's cabin's instruments that needed a mouth to play, with oil and lima bean juice. Yum.

I heard a few outraged cries, then only Conner's laughing again.

"Aww, man! That was _epic!_"

"You know it!" I high fived him, then chuckled when I saw two Apollo campers walk by our window on the way to the bathroom to wash off. They were lookin' rough.

"Oh, hey, I was in the big house and your _girlfriend _said she'd be here soon." He winked.

"Shut up. She's not my girlfriend." I grumbled.

No one actually knew that I liked Katie, even though my siblings teased me about it non-stop. They just liked to give me crap. I'm pretty sure that everyone with the exception of the Aphrodite cabin, because they have a creepy way of knowing those kind of things, would be surprised to find that I actually like her.

I decided to tell Conner.

I don't know why. I just felt like I needed to tell _someone._

"Conner, about Katie, I-"

"Dude! It's about time! I was wondering when you were going to accept the fact that you loved her."

"How did you know that I- wait, WHAT? I don't _love _anyone. I just like her. A lot. I do _not _fall in love."

Conner gave me a look, then rolled his eyes.

"To answer your first question, it's pretty obvious. That's why everyone gives you so much crap about it. You're depressing when she's gone,"

"Am not." Conner ignored me.

"You get all goo-goo eyes when she is around,"

"Do not!" again, my comment went unrecognized.

"Your eyes glaze over when ever you're thinking about her,"

"Do-" This time he cut me off.

"Would you _shut up_! You wanted to know why is was so obvious. _ANYway_, like I was saying. You unintentionally stare at her, you always make excuses to be by her or talk to her, you are a_lways _talking about her, you talk in your sleep and wake up the entire cabin when you mumble her name," this list was getting ridiculously and embarrassingly long. " You get jealous when any other guy talks to her,"

This was true. Last Christmas, soon after we kissed, we went to the Aphrodite cabin party and Nick, a surprisingly nice Ares kid, came over and started talking to her. We were in the middle of a conversation, but Katie was too nice to say something to him about it, so I got mad and grabbed her hand and pulled her close to me so we could dance so that he couldn't talk to her. I guess it was kind of pathetic on my part, but he was being rude!

"And most importantly," Conner finished. "you're always happy when you're around her."

I couldn't really dent that one, either. I always _was _automatically in a good mood when I was around her.

I couldn't help it. She just had that effect on me. But hey, she _was _my best friend. She wouldn't be a very good friend if I was always sad or angry around her, now would she.

I had been quietly thinking, so Conner decided to snap me out of my reverie.

"Well, are you gonna be there when she gets here or not?" He asked, grinning.

I grinned back and raced out the door.

I ran so fast that I swear my face was being pushed back like how it does on a rollercoaster or a spaceship stimulator.

I smiled through my panting and coughing. I had gotten here before she had.

I waited a few minutes and watched a few other campers come, like Annabeth and Percy, who I thoroughly embarrassed with boyfriend/girlfriend jokes. I also pranked Seth, the Apollo camper who had wrapped Katie's hand up last year.

I finally saw Katie's dad's old rusted red Chevy truck.

I got up and leaned against the back of Thalia's pine.

She got out, kissed her dad, and started waking up the hill.

When she got a little past the tree, I smiled and said " If I say 'hi' right now, would you punch me?"

She turned around and smiled

"Depends."

"On what?"

"If you're going to get your ass over here and hug me or not."

"OMG!" I imitated an offended Katie, though she would never actually say 'omg'. "Katie just cussed! You do realize 'ass' is a 'bad word' right?" I put air quotes around 'bad word'.

"Yes, I do you smart ass."

"There it is again!"

She just laughed dropped her bags.

I took three long strides toward her and pulled her tightly to me.

I was kind of ecstatic right now. Katie only curses when she's really emotional. She doesn't seem angry, so she is obviously happy.

And I was hopping she was happy because of me.

"Here give me your bags. I'll help you carry them to your cabin."

"Such a gentleman." She winked and nudged my arm playfully.

"Yea, just don't tell Conner," I stage whispered.

She laughed and I had to laugh along.

When we go back to her cabin, I helped her unpack a little.

"Thanks, again." She said once we were finished.

"No problem." I said for the umpteenth time.

We sat down and talked for a while. While we were talking, I noticed Katie was wearing her ring and the necklace that I gave her.

I smiled inwardly.

We talked about her school year, her dad, step-mom, Ben, and her horses. Lily had been sick for a while and it wasn't looking to good. All the little things she hadn't told me in our constant IM's.

I told her about all of me and Conner's latest pranks.

She laughed. That special laugh that she saves only for me.

When it was time for diner, she walked me to the door and I gave her a hug.

When we pulled away she smiled goodbye and I smiled back.

As I was walking away I thought '_damn, I think Conner's right. I think I might love Katie.' _

* * *

**A/N So I for got to mention is the first a/n, but HAPPY EASTER everyone! **

**I do like this chapter b/c you get some Conner! I love Conner! **

**And was it worth the wait? I can't decide how I feel about this chapter? Why don't you REVIEW and help me decide! Sound like a plan? Cuz I like the sound of it ;) I know I am satisfied w/ the length of the chapter…**

**Would you guys rather long chapter or medium sized chapters? Cuz I know some people like chapters that are like 12,000 words (which I can't write..a couple thousand is my max), and others who are slow readers don't like them longer than a couple hundred words… so can you tell me what you guys prefer plzzz**

**AND ONE MORE THING PLZ PLZ PLZZZZZ R&R MY ONE-SHOT 'OUR SONG' IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY! PLZ PLZ PLZZZZZ IT'S EASTER! HAVE A HEART! I COULD BE MEAN AND SAY I'M NOT GONNA UPDATE TILL I GET TWO REVIEWS FOR IT BUT I'M NOT THAT MEAN… BUT STILL, PLZZZ CHECKIT OUT!**

**AND OF COURSE DON'T 4-GET TO REVIEW TO THIS CHAPTER!**

**-Jay-Jay **


	9. Chapter 9

**OKAY, first off, I know you guys are probably ready to come at me with pitch forks and torches, if any one is still even reading with my annoying and infrequent updates lately, and even though you guys probably don't care, I DO have a legitimate excuse! : I am in summer school, and due to a bunch of reconstruction to our High School, the summer courses are crammed into ONE month, so our classes are three hours each which also means we have tons of home work, and at least three tests a DAY! And I take two different classes, so it's a six hour day five days a week. Its very stressful and I have been trying to write as much as possible so that I could update as soon as I had time, so here it is FINALLY! Soooo sorry again guys!**

**!Oh and a few of people guessed the song right, 'Punch Drunk Love' by the Summer Set, but no one gave me a character, so I guess there will be no new character for now**

* * *

Later at dinner, I was being teased by my siblings about staring at Katie 'oh so obviously', according to my sister, Mandy.

I thought it was being pretty subtle, but whatever.

I came to a conclusion that I was going to tell Katie how I felt, but I didn't know how to.

I _could _go to the Aphrodite cabin, but those chicks scared me.

Then I remembered who had gotten Katie to kiss me on Christmas. Anna and Jay-Jay.

When I was walking over to the Hecate cabin to see if they were in there, I passed Zach and Anna…making out.

I had to do a double-take and rub my eyes a few times to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

I wasn't. They were really kissing. Way to go Zach! I smirked to myself and shook my head as I continued to walk towards the Hecate cabin. Maybe Jay-Jay would be there.

I knocked on the door and heard someone shuffle around and they open the door. Jay-Jay was standing there with red eyes, hair that was usually in soft waves down to her lower back was just pulled back into a messy bun, and she was just wearing short pajama shorts and a tank top.

When she saw who it was, she quickly wiped he eyes, and tried to look like she hasn't been crying for Zeus knows how long.

"Um- uh, H-hey Travis. What's up?" her voice cracked through the sentence and squeaked at the end.

"Uh, nothing. I was just wondering if you could help me with something, but, uh..What's wrong?"

You may not have realized this, but I really don't like emotions. They just make me extremely uncomfortable.

She ran a hand through her side bangs, which didn't fit into the bun, and took a deep breath. She suddenly found the ground way more interesting.

I wanted to leave so bad, but this is one of Katie's best friends, not to mention Conner's 'entire reason for existing', as he says.

"Oh, uh- nothing. Don't worry, I've just had a bad day." She tried to smile but it wasn't a very convincing one.

Against every emotion screaming inside of me to run away, I took a deep breath and asked, " Well, do you wanna talk about it?"

She laughed a little knowing this was way out of my comfort zone, "It's fine, Travis, just go hang with Katie." She said the last part with a smirk.

"Haha," I said sarcastically, then gave her a look that said I wasn't leaving so she should just tell me what's up.

She sighed and sat on her bed.

"I just-I've just," she paused and started over, "Me and Anna had a big fight this morning, I got a call from my brother this morning and he said my step-mom is really sick and she had an miscarriage," This really surprised me for two reasons. One, the last I had heard, Jay-Jay did NOT get along with her step-mom, and Two, I didn't know she was even pregnant. "and-" She abruptly stopped talking and looked at her feet.

I raised an eye brow when she looked back up at me.

She sighed again and said in voice slightly louder than a whisper, "and I saw Conner kissing Lindsay."

Now that one REALLY surprised me. My brother didn't say it, but I could tell by the same reasons he described myself when I was with Katie, that he loved her. Why would he be kissing Lindsay? I think she was a daughter of Apollo. She had a pretty bitchy attitude, too. And I am almost positive she was Jay-Jay's cousin on her dad's side of the family.

"Wow." Was what I finally managed to say.

"Yeah, I know I'm just being too emotional and-" I cut her off.

"No, you have a pretty good reason to say you've had a pretty shitty day. I mean that sucks about your step-mom, I'm really sorry." I tried to give a sympathetic look but, like I said, comforting wasn't really my thing.

She giggled at my face and shrugged.

"So what did you want my help with?" She asked trying to divert the attention away from herself.

"Oh-well-uh, you see…."

"Come on, Travis. Spit it out already!"

"Well,I-kinda-wanted-to-know-if-you-help-me-tell-Katie-that-I-really-like-her-alot ?" I said it in such a rush, I barely understood myself, so I have NO idea how she said what she said next.

"I totally knew it!" She squealed. "It has always been so obvious that you guys were so into each other and you would make the cutest couple ever and I am so glad you came to me 'cuz now I can help get you two together and make one of my best friends happier!" She said that almost as fast as me, and she did it all in one breath. Dang, that girl can talk!

"Uh-so yeah, what do I do?"

At that moment Anna knocked on the door.

"Um-hey." She said awkwardly to Jay-Jay.

"Hey."

"Can we talk?"

"It's okay. I know what you're going to say. Me too."

I had no idea what was going on, but the girls seemed to know.

Anna smiled and Jay-Jay returned the smile and then she motioned for Anna to join us on her bed.

"Travis has a problem," Jay-Jay explained to Anna what we had just gone over.

"Okay so now that you know what is going on, what do I do?" I asked impatiently.

"Well, first you just start off a normal conversation with her," Anna began.

"And when you feel like you are ready to tell her, start off by brushing away a piece of hair from her face," Jay-Jay finished.

"OOO, yeah! And then you have to come up with your own words and way to tell her, because if we told you exactly what to say, it wouldn't be as romantic…" Anna said.

"Yeah, and it wouldn't be YOU asking her out. Plus, it might not work in the conversation at all." Jay-Jay added.

"Okay, so just start off talking, then when it feels right, hair, then say what I need to say?" I asked trying to clarify.

"Yupp, then you can kiss her like you've been madly dying to do since day one." Jay-Jay winked and I. FREAKING. BLUSHED! Travis doesn't blush!

I had no comment for that particular comment so I figured since they helped me already, I could give 'em a bit of a hard time. Well, at least Anna, wouldn't want Jay-Jay getting all up set again. I internally shuddered.

"So, Anna, how's Zach?" I asked with a tiny smirk and a raised eye brow.

It was Anna's turn to blush and study the floor of the Hecate cabin.

"Oh-uh, he's-uh, fine. I guess." She tried to shrug it off, but no way was I gonna let it slide that easy.

"So, have you by chance seen him at all today?" I raised both eye brows at this point.

She just shrugged again, "I might have. I can't really remember."

Jay-Jay, who looked confused throughout this conversation, raised her perfectly plucked eye brows at Anna. "You don't remember?" She asked.

Anna, you guessed it, shrugged again, still not looking up at Jay-Jay or myself.

Jay-Jay tilted her head towards me in question. I puckered my lips and made it look like I was kissed air, then motioned to Anna.

Jay-Jay's eyes went as wide as Zeus' fist and looked at Anna.

"OHMYZEUS! ANNA!" Jay-Jay screeched.

Anna looked up, startled, and then blushed again.

"Well, looks like you two have a _lot _to talk about, so I'll just make my way out of here."

Jay-Jay who was still staring at Anna in shock began to smile brightly at her friend.

I laughed at the two and walked out of the cabin.

When I was about half way back to my cabin, I ran into Katie. Literally.

She fell to the ground with an 'oooof!'

She looked up at me murderously, and I, of course, being the gentleman I am and all, laughed.

"Haha, very funny. You better sleep with one eye open, Stoll."

"I'm sorry, Katie,-ahaha-I just, ahh, you shoulda seen your face!" I tried to control myself as I offered her my hand.

She took my hand, but she glared at it like it just ate her little brother or something!

"Oh, come one Kates, I said I was sorry." I gave her my puppy dog eyes.

She tried to keep glaring, but let's face it. You cant resist _this _face.

"You're still a jerk." She said, but I could tell that I was easily forgiven.

"I know" I agreed and smiled brightly at her.

She tried not to but she smiled back.

"So, what's up, Trav?" She asked and the wind blew a strand of her hair in her face. This is it.

"Do you ever notice you call me that a lot?" I asked randomly. I had the perfect build up to how I would tell her how I felt.

She looked down, embarrassed, and blushed slightly. That was not the reaction I was expecting.

Oh well. I can still make it work.

I put my hand under her chin and lifted her head up towards mine so she would look at me.

"It's okay. I kind of like it. Especially when you say it like you do." I told her, trying to sound confident, though I was freaking out like a little six year old girl in the middle of a tornado all alone.

She met my eyes and we just looked into each others eyes for a few seconds.

I took me hand and swept away the strand of hair that had fallen over her face and then left my hand there and caressed her cheek.

I started to pull her towards me. We both closed our eyes and just as our lips skimmed each other, there was the most annoying sound I have ever heard.

"Pardon? Could one of you show me the way back to the Big House? I'm afraid I have forgotten how to get there." This kid about my height said in an Australian accent.

I already didn't like him.

Katie pulled away quickly and blushed. I just glared at the little shit.

"Um, yeah, I can show you where it is." Katie volunteered as she re-tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I'll come with." I agreed grudgingly.

The kid, Robby, was his name apparently, started telling Katie all about himself, like she would care. But what really got to me, was that she seemed interested and actually laughed when he said something funny.

I walked a little behind those two, glaring at _Robby _the whole way.

* * *

**DONE! :D **

**I know there wasn't a TON of actual TRATIE, just some implied TRATIE, but this was kinda a filler chapter. If you remember the very 1****st**** chapter, Travis has some competition in his fight for Katie…. Well my fellow followers, YOU JUST MET HIM! Ahhhhh! You have just met Travis' archenemy, **_**ROBBY. **_**What did you think of the chapter? I wanted to put some more friends in for Katie later on in the story, and to do that, I wanted you guys to get to know more about them and what they are like, so that is why a lot of the chapter was dialogue between Travis, Jay-Jay, and Anna.**

**As always my little pretties, REVIEW!**


End file.
